Cullen Karaoke
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: title says it all! includes songs by Right Said Fred, Madonna, Scissor Sisters, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This story is a scene I have in my head so I decided to write it down. Once I had typed it, I thought it was funny, so I posted it here on !**

**Here it goes…**

**Cullen Karaoke**

All of the Cullen family was sitting in the living room during summer break when Emmet said "I'm _bored_!"

Oh no. Emmet boredom is _never_ a good thing.

"Me too!"Alice whined.

Emmet _and_ Alice are bored? _Sigh_. This is going to be a long day.

"Well, do you want to do so you're _not _bored?" Bella asked.

"Karaoke!" Alice squealed.

Everyone except Alice, Emmet, and Bella sighed, knowing that, no matter how innocent karaoke seems, Emmet and Alice will find a way to make it 'more exciting'

"Yeah! Let's do karaoke! Let me go grab my karaoke machine and then we can start!" Bella happily said before running upstairs.

She came back down the stairs, karaoke machine in hand, and asked "so, who wants to go first?"

"Umm, I think that's my pager, I must be needed at work, bye kids!" Carlisle said before running out the door.

"What? Don't leave me with _them!_" Esme called after him but he was already out the door. She sighed and said "well, kids, I'll pass on the karaoke if you don't mind?"

But she was already running up the stairs before any of us had a chance to reply.

"Well, I think that since karaoke was Alice's idea, she should go first" Bella said, and everyone nodded.

"Yay! Alright, hmm, what song should I pick? Ooo! I know the perfect song!" Alice said before she grabbed the microphone and started singing…

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,_

_And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to bleed._

_And when someone needs a makeover,_

_I simply have to take over,_

_I know 'I know' exactly what they need._

_And even in your case,_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_

_Don't worry, I determend to succeed,_

_Follow my lead, and yes indeed._

_You…will…be… popular!_

_You're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys,_

_For when you talk to boys,_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce._

_I'll show you what shoes to wear,_

_How to fix you're hair,_

_Everything that really counts,_

_To be popular._

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts,_

_You'll be good at sports,_

_Know the slang you've got to know!_

_So, let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go._

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,_

_Think of it as a personality dialysis,_

_Not that I've chosen to become a pal,_

_A sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser._

_Not when it comes to popular!_

_I know about popular!_

_And with assist from me,_

_To be who you'll be,_

_Instead of dreary who you were: Are._

_There's nothing that can stop you from becoming,_

_Popu-ler: lar_

_La la la la,_

_We're gonna make you popular!_

_When I see depressing creatures,_

_With unprepossessing features,_

_I remind them on their own behalf,_

_To think of celebrated heads of state,_

_Or specially great communicators._

_Did they have brains or knowledge? _

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They were popular! Please,_

_It's all about popular!_

_It's not about aptitude,_

_It's about they way you're viewed, _

_So, it's very shrewd to be very, very popular like me!_

_And though you protest you're disinterest,_

_I know clandestinely you're gonna grin and bear it,_

_Your new found popularity._

_La la la la,_

_You'll be popular!_

_Just not as popular as me!_

Everyone laughed as she finished her song.

"Me next! Me next!" Emmet yelled.

Alice walked over to us as Emmet went to stand where she had been.

He grabbed the microphone and started singing…

_I judge by what she's wearing,_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing _

_Off of assholes coming on to her,_

_Each night seem like its getting worse._

_I wish she'd take the night off,_

_So, I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her,_

_It happens every night she works._

_They'll go and ask the DJ,_

_Find out just what would she say,_

_If they all tried coming on to her,_

_Don't they know it's never gonna work?_

_They think they'll get inside her,_

_With every drink they buy her,_

_As they all try coming on to her,_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant._

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_There goes the next contestant._

_I even fear the lady's,_

_They're cool but twice as crazy,_

_Just as bad for coming on to her,_

_Don't they know it's never gonna work?_

_Each time she bats an eyelash,_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass,_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her,_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant._

_Is that your hand on my girl friend?_

_Is that you're hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_Here comes the next contestant._

_I'm hating what she's wearing,_

_Everybody here keeps staring,_

_Can't wait 'till they get what they deserve,_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant._

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'll watch leave here limping._

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_I'll watch you leave here limping._

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_Each night seems like its getting worse,_

_I wish you'd do it again,_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_There goes the next contestant._

He and Rose were laughing by the time he was done and everyone else was staring at him like they were crazy.

"What is so funny?" Alice asked.

Emmet chuckled again before saying "Rose and I went clubbing one night and everyone was trying to flirt with her and-"

"And he got over protective, and started beating up every idiot that flirted with me, just like in the song" rose finished for him.

Then all of us burst into laughter at the mental images.

"So, who should sing next?" Alice asked.

"I'll go" rose said, silently snickering.

"Okay, go for it" Bella said, nodding her head toward the Karaoke machine.

She started singing…

_Four, tres, two, uno._

_Listen up y'all, 'cause this is it,_

_The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious. _

_Rosealicious definition,_

_Make them bots go loco,_

_They want my treasures_

_So, they get their pleasures from my photo._

_You can see me, you can't squeeze me,_

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy,_

_I got reasons why I tease em',_

_Boys just come and go like seasons._

_Rosealicious, (so delicious) _

_But I ain't promiscuous,_

_And if you was suspicious,_

_All that shit if fictitious._

_I blow kisses (mwah)_

_And put them boys on rock, rock,_

_And they be lining down the block,_

_Just to watch what I've got._

_(four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious,_

_(its hot, hot)_

_So delicious,_

_(I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious,_

_(they want a taste of what I've got)_

_I'm rosealicious._

_(t-t-t-tasty, tasy)_

_Rosealicious def-_

_Roesalicious def-_

_Rosealicious def-_

_Rosealicious definition,_

_Make them boys crazy,_

_They always claim they know me,_

_Coming to me call me Stacy _

_(hey Stacy) _

_I'm the R, to the O S E, the I, the E _

_And cant no other lady put it down like me._

_I'm rosealicious,_

_(so delicious)_

_My body stay vicious,_

_I be up in the gym,_

_Just working on my fitness._

_He's my witness,_

_(ooh wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock, rock_

_And he be lining down the block,_

_Just to watch what I've got._

_So delicious,_

_(its hot, hot)_

_So delicious,_

_(I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious,_

_(they want a taste of what I've got)_

_I'm rosealicious,_

_Hold hold hold hold up! Check it out!_

_Baby, baby, baby,_

_If you really want me,_

_Honey, get some practice,_

_Maybe then you'll get a taste._

_Of my tasty, tasty,_

_I'll be laced with lacey,_

_Its so tasty, tasty,_

_It'll make you crazy._

_T to the A, to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty,_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty,_

_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S,_

_To the D to the E, to the, to the, to the,_

_Hit it Rosie!_

_All the time I turn around,_

_Brothers gather 'round,_

_Always looking at me up and down,_

_Always looking at my (uh)_

_I just wanna say it now,_

_I ain't trying to 'round up drama,_

_Little mama,_

_I don't want to take your man._

_And I know I'm coming off,_

_Just a little bit conceited,_

_And I keep on repeating,_

_How boys just wanna eat it,_

_But I'm trying to tell,_

_I can't be treated like clientele._

'_cause they say she's delicious,_

_(so delicious)_

_But I ain't promiscuous,_

_And if you was suspicious,_

_All that shit is fictitious._

_I blow kisses, (mwah)_

_That put them boys on rock, rock,_

_And they be lining down the block,_

_Just to watch what I've got._

_(four, tres, two, uno)_

_My body stay vicious,_

_I be up in the gym, _

_Just working on my fitness,_

_He's my witness_

_(ooh wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock, rock,_

_And he be lining down the block,_

_Just to watch what I've got._

_(four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious,_

_(ay, ay, ay, ay)_

_So delicious,_

_(at, ay, ay, ay)_

_So delicious,_

_(ay, ay, ay, ay)_

_I'm rosealicious,_

_t-t-t-tasty, tasty._

_So delicious,_

_(ay, ay, ay, ay)_

_So delicious,_

_(ay, ay, ay, ay)_

_So delicious,_

_(ay, ay, ay, ay)_

_I'm rosealicious, t-t-t_

_(ay, ay, ay, ay)_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty,_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty,_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty,_

_T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the._

_(four, tres, two, uno)_

_To the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S,_

_To the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S,_

_To the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S,_

_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the,_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty,_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty,_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty,_

_T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the._

_To the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S,_

_To the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S,_

_To the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S,_

_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, yeah!_

When she finished, Emmet laughed and said "Rosealicious? Well, I like it!"

All of us had to laugh, also, it was quite funny.

"can I go next?" jasper asked.

"sure" rose replied.

Jasper took Rose's place and started singing…

_I'm the son of a 3__rd__ generation farmer,_

_Been married ten years to the farmers daughter,_

_I'm a god fearing, hard working, combine driver,_

_Hogging up the road with my p-p-p-p-plower,_

_Chug a lug a lugging, five miles an hour,_

_On my international harvester._

_Three miles of cars, laying on their horns,_

_Falling on deaf ears of corn,_

_Lined up be hind me like a big parade,_

_Of late to work, road raged jerks,_

_Shouting obscene words, flipping me the bird._

_Well, you may be on a state paved road,_

_But that blacktop runs through my payload,_

_Excuse me for trying to do my job,_

_But this year ain't been no bumper crop._

_If you don't like the way I'm driving,_

_Get back on the interstate,_

_Otherwise sit tight and be nice,_

_And quit you're honking at me that way._

'_cause I'm the son of a 3__rd__ generation farmer,_

_Been married ten years to the farmers daughter,_

_Got two boys in the county 4-H,_

_I'm a lifetime sponsor of the F.F.A, hey!_

_That's a what I make,_

_I make a lot of hay,_

_For a little pay,_

_But I'm proud to say._

_I'm a god fearing, hard working, combine driver,_

_Hogging up the road with my p-p-p-p-plower,_

_Chug a lug a lugging five miles an hour,_

_On my international harvester._

_Well, I know you've got your own deadlines,_

_But cussing me wont save you no time, no,_

_This big wheeled, wide load, ain't going any faster,_

_So, just smile, wave, and tip your hat,_

_To the man up on the tractor._

'_cause I', the son of a 3__rd__ generation farmer,_

_Been married ten years to the farmers daughter,_

_I've got two boys in the county 4-H,_

_I'm a lifetime sponsor of the F.F.A. hey!_

_That's a what I make,_

_I make a lot of hay,_

_For a little pay,_

_But I'm proud to say._

_I'm a god fearing, hard working, combine driver,_

_Hogging up the road with my p-p-p-p-plower,_

_Chug a lug a lugging five miles an hour,_

_On my international harvester._

_I'm a god fearing, hard working, combine driver,_

_Hogging up the road with my p-p-p-p-plower,_

_Chug a lug a lugging five miles an hour,_

_On my international harvester._

Everyone stared at him blankly, wondering why he chose that song.

But he was just smiling, having a good time, so, we didn't ask.

"Bella, why don't you go next?"

"okay!" she said, trading places with Jasper. She started singing…

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish you would just leave,_

_Your presence still lingers here,_

_And it wont leave me alone._

_These wounds wont seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that _

_Time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But still have all of me._

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light,_

_Now I bound by_

_The life you've left behind._

_Your face, it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice, It chased away,_

_All the sanity in me._

_These wounds wont seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real, _

_There's just too much,_

_That time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand though all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself _

_That you're gone,_

_And though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me._

Everyone had there mouth hanging open by the time she was finished.

"What? I like Evanescence" Bella said, shrugging her shoulders.

"okay, I'll go next" Edward said.

He took Bella's place and started singing…

_I'm not loving you,_

_The way I wanted to,_

_What I had to do,_

_Had to run from you._

_I'm in love with you,_

_But the vibe is wrong,_

_And that haunted me,_

_All the way home._

_So you never know,_

_Never, never know,_

_Never know enough,_

'_till its over, love._

'_till we lose control,_

_System overload,_

_Screaming,_

_No, no, no, n-no!_

_I'm not loving you,_

_The way I wanted to,_

_See I wanna move,_

_But cant escape from you._

_So, I keep it low,_

_Keep a secret code,_

_So everybody else,_

_Don't have to know._

_So, keep your love locked down,_

_Your love locked down,_

_Keeping your love locked down,_

_Your love locked down._

_I keep your love locked down,_

_Your love locked down,_

_I keep your love locked down,_

_You lose._

_I'm not loving you,_

_The way I wanted to,_

_I cant keep my cool,_

_So I keep it true._

_I got something to lose,_

_So I gotta move,_

_I cant keep myself,_

_And still keep you too._

_So, I keep in mind,_

_When I'm on my own,_

_Somewhere far from home,_

_In the danger zone._

_How many times, _

_Did I tell you,_

_Before it finally got through,_

_You lose, you lose._

_I'm not loving you,_

_The way I wanted to,_

_See I had to go,_

_See I had to move._

_No more wasting time,_

_You cant wait for life,_

_We're just racing time,_

_Where's the finish line?_

_So keep your love locked down,_

_Your love locked down,_

_Keeping your love locked down,_

_Your love locked down._

_I keep your locked down,_

_Your love locked down,_

_I keep your love locked down,_

_You lose._

_I'm not loving you,_

_The way I wanted to,_

_I bet no one knew,_

_I got no one new._

_I know I said I'm through,_

_But I've got love for you,_

_But I'm not loving you,_

_The way I wanted to._

_Gotta keep it going,_

_Keep the love going,_

_Keep it on a roll,_

_Only god knows,_

_If I'll be with you,_

_Baby, I'm confused,_

_You choose, you choose._

_I'm not loving you, _

_The way I wanted to,_

_Where I wanna go,_

_I don't need you._

_I've been down this road,_

_Too many times before,_

_I'm not loving you, _

_The way I wanted to._

_So keep your love locked down,_

_Your love locked down,_

_Keeping your love locked down,_

_Your love locked down._

_I keep your love locked down,_

_Your love locked down,_

_I keep your love locked down,_

_You lose._

_You lose,_

_You lose, _

_You lose,_

_You lose._

Everyone except Bella was laughing when he was done.

Bella was glaring at him and then she said "you better not have truly meant a single word of that song"

"of course not love! I just like the song!" Edward quickly explained to his wife.

That just made the others laugh more.

Then Esme walked down the stairs and asked "may I join your Karaoke?"

"sure!" Alice said.

"thanks" Esme replied, smiling.

"then I guess I'll join, also" Carlisle said, walking through the front door.

"you said you were at work!" Esme said.

"nah, I was just hiding" he replied, laughing.

But she growled him and he stopped his laughing and muttered "sorry, dear"

The Cullen kids were almost rolling on the floor from laughter because Carlisle, the head of the family, was afraid of sweet, little Esme.

"I'll go first, _dear_" Esme laughed as she and Edward traded places.

She started singing…

_I made it through the wilderness,_

_Somehow I made it through,_

_Didn't know how lost I was,_

_Until I found you._

_I was beat incomplete,_

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue,_

_But you made me feel,_

_Yeah, you made me feel,_

_Shiny and new._

_Like a virgin,_

_Touched for the very first time,_

_Like a virgin,_

_When your heart beats next to mine._

_Gonna give you all my love, boy,_

_My fear is fading fast,_

_Been saving it all for you,_

'_cause only love can last._

_Your so fine, and your mine,_

_Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold,_

_Oh, your love thawed out,_

_Yeah, your love thawed out,_

_What was scared and cold._

_Like a virgin,_

_Touched for the very first time,_

_Like a virgin,_

_When your heart beats next to mine._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh,_

_Your so fine, and your mine,_

_I'll be yours 'till the end of time,_

'_cause you made me feel,_

_Yeah, you made me feel,_

_I've nothing to hide._

_Like a virgin,_

_Touched for the very first time,_

_Like a virgin,_

_When your heart beats next to mine._

_Like a virgin,_

_Ooh, ooh,_

_Like a virgin,_

_Feels so good inside._

_When you hold me,_

_And your heart beats,_

_And you love me._

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Ooh, baby._

_Cant you hear_

_My heart beat,_

_Beat for the_

_Very first time?_

Everyone was leaning against each other to stand up because of their laughter.

"top _that_!" Esme smirked at Carlisle.

"I will" he replied, switching places with her.

He started singing…

_I'm too sexy for my love,_

_Too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me._

_I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

_Too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it hurts._

_And I'm too sexy for Milan,_

_Too sexy for Milan,_

_New York and Japan._

_And I'm too sexy for your party,_

_Too sexy for your party,_

_No way I'm disco dancing._

_I'm a model, you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, _

_Yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_I'm too sexy for my car,_

_Too sexy for my car,_

_Too sexy by far._

_And I'm too sexy for my hat,_

_Too sexy for my hat,_

_What do you think about that._

_I'm a model, you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk,_

_Yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_I'm too sexy for my,_

_I'm too sexy for my,_

_I'm too sexy for my._

_I'm a model, you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk,_

_Yeah, I shake my little tusch on the catwalk._

_I'm too sexy for my cat,_

_Too sexy for my cat,_

_Poor pussy, poor pussy cat._

_I'm too sexy for my love,_

_Too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me._

_And I'm too sexy for this song._

Now everyone was _literally_ rolling on the floor with laughter.

Once they were able to control their laughter and stand up, Alice asked "so, has everyone had a turn to sing?"

"I haven't!" I, Arielle, the author, said stepping out from the shadows.

"Arielle! How long have you been there?" Carlisle asked, shocked.

"the whole time" I smirked.

"but how did you get inside the house?" he asked.

I laughed and said "I have my ways. Can I sing now?"

"go for it" Carlisle said as I traded places with him.

I started singing…

_Wake up this morning with a head like 'whatcha done?'_

_This used to be the life but I don't need another one,_

_You like cutting up and carrying on, you wear them gowns,_

_So how come I feel so lonely when you're up getting down?_

_So, I'll play along when I hear that special song,_

_I'm gonna be the one who gets It right,_

_You better move when you're swaying around the room,_

_Look's like magic's only ours tonight._

_But I don't feel like dancing,_

_When the old Joanna plays,_

_My heart could take a chance,_

_But my two feet cant find a way._

_You'd think that I could muster up _

_A little soft-shoe gentle sway,_

_But I don't feel like dancing,_

_No sir, no dancing today._

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_Even if I find nothing better to do,_

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood?_

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_I'd rather be home with the one in the bed 'till dawn, with you._

_Cities come and cities go just like the old empire,_

_When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile,_

_You got so many colors, make a blind man so confused,_

_Then why cant I keep up, when you're the only thing I lose?_

_So, I'll just pretend that I know which way to bend,_

_And I'm gonna tell the whole world that you're mine,_

_Just please understand, when I see you clap your hands,_

_If you stick around, I'm sure that you'll be fine._

_But I don't feel like dancing,_

_When the old Joanna plays,_

_My heart could take a chance,_

_But my two feet cant find a way._

_You'd think that I could muster up _

_A little soft-shoe gentle sway,_

_But I don't feel like dancing,_

_No sir, no dancing today._

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_Even if I find nothing better to do,_

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood?_

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_I'd rather be home with the one in the bed 'till dawn, with you._

_You cant make me dance around,_

_But your two-step makes me pound,_

_Just lay me down as you_

_Float away into the shimmering light._

_But I don't feel like dancing,_

_When the old Joanna plays,_

_My heart could take a chance,_

_But my two feet cant find a way._

_You'd think that I could muster up _

_A little soft-shoe gentle sway,_

_But I don't feel like dancing,_

_No sir, no dancing today._

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_Even if I find nothing better to do,_

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_Why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood?_

_Don't feel like dancing, dancing,_

_I'd rather be home with the one in the bed 'till dawn, with you._

They starred at me while I sang, but they laughed once I was done.

"scissor sisters?" Edward asked.

"what? They are classic!" I laughed.

The rest of the day we spent playing games together and having a good time.

The End.

**Now that you have read my silly story, please, please, please review and tell me what you thought! And please tell me if you would like it if I did more stories like this one, like truth or dare, spin the bottle, have you ever, or more karaoke!**

**Thanks!**

**L8r,**

**mrsvampireprincess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! (or should I say 'my non-reviewing carrots'???) here is the next chapter of CULLEN KARAOKE!!!!!!!! I'm gonna throw a few other carachtars in here from twilight and I'm staying, along with my fanfiction friend (also my first reviewer ever) TESSA! (aka hp-twil-fan) she asked to be in here and my other story that I will be posting soon 'The Cullen Games' and now that I've babbled until all of you died of bordom, HERE IS THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter two.

(Still from my-Arielle- POV)

I was laying on my bed when my phone buzzed. I checked who was calling. CARLISLE CULLEN was flashing across the front of my phone.

I flipped the phone open and asked "hey Daddy C. Watzup?"

"Well, Arielle, we are having karaoke again and thought you might like to join us?"

"Of course I'd like to come! DUH!"

"Good! Can you be at the house in half an hour?"

"Sure, but can I bring Tessa?"

"Who?"

"Tessa, my friend from fanfiction, remember? I write about you guys on there all the time? In fact I'm writing this whole conversation down right now"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Of course she can come!"

"YAY! We will be there in 30 mins! LATER!"

I hung up before quickly dialing Tessa's number.

"Hey Air! Watzup?"

"You up to karaoke with the Cullens?"

"YOU KNOW THE CULLENS?!?!?!?!"

"Of course! So, will you come?"

"DUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yay! Be at the Cullen house in 30 mins! Later!"

I hung up and ran for my closet. I searched and searched for the perfect outfit and I found it at the back of my closet. My black Abby Dawn shirt with my pink and black checkerd shorts. Perfect! Cute but casual.

I ran out of my room and out into the hallway. "I'll be back later mom!" I told her, popping my head into my parent's room.

"And where are you going?"

"The Cullen house. We are doing karaoke!"

"Oh, then that's fine. Tell Carlisle I said hello" she blushed before hiding behind the book she was reading.

I laughed before walking downstairs. I walked into the garage and hopped onto my hot pink Harley Davidson motorcycle. **(Author's note: let's just pretend that I'm 17, alright peoples?) **

20 mins later I was standing outside the Cullen house, parking my motorcycle. I knocked on the front door and stepped inside to find all of the cullens (including renesmee) , Tessa, and… JACOB?!?!!?!

"Who invited the mutt?!" I asked.

"Nessie did. And believe me Arielle, I'm about as happy about it as you are" Edward said.

"sure, sure. All of you love me and you know it" Jake smirked.

"You tell yourself that. Now before we get into a fight over if Jake is stupid or not –which he is- why don't we start?" I asked and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"alright, guests first. Tessa and Arielle, who is going first?"

"hey, I'm a guest!" Jake said earning a slap from Nessie.

We ignored him and I said "Tes, you go first"

She beamed and took her place on the mini stage that had been set up. She grabbed the microphone and sang…

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Everybody stared at her, open mouthed before bursting into applause.

"now _that_ was how you kick off a night of karaoke!" I said as she left the stage.

"Arielle, you next" Carlisle said.

I took Tessa's place and sang…

_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight, can?t face me in the light  
They?ll return but I?ll be stronger_

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can?t see to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it?s just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

I finished my song with a bow and the 'crowd' clapped and cheered.

"me next! Me next!" Jake yelled.

I traded spots with him and he sang…

_Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

In touch with the ground  
I'm on a hunt down after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on a hunt down after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground  
I'm on a hunt down after you  
Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Strut on a line it's discord and rh yme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt down after you  
I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt down after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

We laughed like there was no tomorrow at his song choice.

"alright Pixie, you next"

Jake and Alice traded places and Alice sang…

_Fall to your knees, accomplishing nothing.  
Fall to your knees, only to exercise your schedule.  
Abandon calendar._

What has come with such preaching is loneliness.  
Profit: zero, achievement: zero.

Forward can't be stopped.  
It just goes to show that some words are useless.  
It just goes to show that some words are useless.  
Take all your medals, take all your ribbons,  
Take all your awards, take them, take them back to the ground.

Our youth is lost;  
A product of the created circumstances.  
All I can say is maybe  
Maybe, maybe  
All I can say is maybe  
This is what I've been expecting all along, all along.  
Now's the time of weakness, now's the time of blood.  
Perhaps even the whole-hearted had wished for this.  
Now's the time of weakness, now's the time of blood,  
And still the time of lions.  
Push everything, force everything.

We've all sung of the end, but who truly understands it?  
All along, all along

Forward can't be stopped,  
It just goes to show that some words are useless.  
It just goes to show that some words are useless.  
Take all your medals, take all your ribbons,  
Take all your awards, take them back to the ground.

All of us were staring at her, completely shocked.

"dear god, the world must be coming to an end. Pixie just sang a _screamo_ song!"

I just shook my head, trying to get the image of Alice singing – er, screaming – to that song.

But Alice was smiling, having a good time.

"Emmet, you go next"

Emmet and Alice traded palces and Em sang…

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'__[CHORUS]__  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals__[CHORUS]__[CHORUS]_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

"alrighty then. Alice is crazy and Emmet is a pervert. Could this day get any weirder. No! I take that back! When I ask that, it _does_ get weirder!" I groaned, but I was half laughing at the same time.

"Jazz, you next"

Jasper started singing…

_You know I like my chicken fried  
Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up_

Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine  
And that's home you know  
With sweet tea pecan pie and homemade wine  
Where the peaches grow  
And my house it's not much to talk about  
But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground  
And a little bit of chicken fried

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I've seen the sunrise  
Seen the love in my woman's eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother's love

And its funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most  
Not where you live, what you drive or the price tag on your clothes  
There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind this I've come to know  
So if you agree have a drink with me  
Raise you glasses for a toast  
To a little bit of chicken fried

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I've seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother's love

I thank God for my life  
For the stars and stripes  
May freedom forever fly, let it ring.  
Salute the ones who died  
And the ones that gave their lives  
So we don't have to sacrifice  
All the things we love  
Like our chicken fried

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I've seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother's love

You know I like chicken fried  
Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I've seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother's love

"just as I suspected. This day just got weirder" I shook my head as Jaz and Rose traded places.

Rose sang…

_Oh snap!  
Oh snap!  
Oh snap!  
(Are you ready for this?)  
Oh snap!_

Oh! It's me, Fergie  
The pimp, Polow!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?  
Come on!

When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh snap!)  
Part the seas, don't be havin? me in the line  
(Oh snap!)  
V.I.P. ?cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh snap!)

All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh snap!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a **  
(Oh snap!)  
?Cause you know I don't give a ****, so here we go!  
(Oh snap!)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

Drinks start pourin? and my speech start slurrin?  
Everybody start lookin? real good  
(Oh snap!)

That Grey Goose got your girl feelin? loose  
Now I?m wishin? that I didn't wear these shoes  
It's like e?ry time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news

And I'm like, ?Get up out my face!  
(Oh snap!)  
?Fore I turn around and spray your *** with mace!?  
(Oh snap!)  
My lips make you want to have a taste  
(Oh snap!)  
You got that? I got the bass  
(Ooh!)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

La, da da da da, doo doo doo doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie like em' long time, my girls support, right?

La, da da da da, doo doo doo doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie like em' long time, my girls support, right?

Another ATL Cali collabo  
Fergie and Polow

When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh snap!)  
Part the seas, don't be havin? me in the line  
(Oh snap!)  
V.I.P. ?cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh snap!)

All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh snap!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a **  
(Oh snap!)  
?Cause you know I don't give a ****, so here we go!  
(Oh snap!)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

"sweet pick!" Tes said, high fiving her as she came off of the stage.

"thanks. Nessie, you go next"

Nessie **(lets say she is now 17 and fully grown) **sang…

_If your having girl problems I feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one__[Verse One]__  
I got the rap patrol on the gat patrol  
Foes that wanna make sure my casket's closed  
Rap critics that say he's "Money Cash Hoes"  
I'm from the hood stupid what type of facts are those  
If you grew up with holes in your zapitos  
You'd celebrate the minute you was having doe  
I'm like fuck critics you can kiss my whole asshole  
If you don't like my lyrics you can press fast forward  
Got beef with radio if I don't play they show  
They don't play my hits well I don't give a shit SO  
Rap mags try and use my black ass  
So advertisers can give em more cash for ads...fuckers  
I don't know what you take me as  
or understand the intelligence that Jay-Z has  
I'm from rags to ritches nigga I ain't dumb  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me__[Chorus]__  
99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me__[Verse Two]__  
The year is '94 and in my trunk is raw  
In my rear view mirror is the mother fucking law  
I got two choices yall pull over the car or  
bounce on the double put the pedal to the floor  
Now I ain't trying to see no highway chase with jake  
Plus I got a few dollars I can fight the case  
So I...pull over to the side of the road  
And I heard "Son do you know why I'm stopping you for?"  
Cause I'm young and I'm black and my hats real low  
Do I look like a mind reader sir, I don't know  
Am I under arrest or should I guess some mo?  
"Well you was doing fifty five in a fifty four"  
"License and registration and step out of the car"  
"Are you carrying a weapon on you I know alot of you are"  
I ain't stepping out of shit all my papers legit  
"Do you mind if I look round the car a little bit?"  
Well my glove compartment is locked so is the trunk and the back  
And I know my rights so you gon' need a warrent for that  
"Aren't you sharp as a tack are some type of lawyer or something?"  
"Or somebody important or something?"  
Nah I ain't pass the bar but I know a little bit  
Enough that you won't illegally search my shit  
"Well see how smart you are when the K-9's come"  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me__[Chorus X2]__[Verse Three]__  
Now once upon a time not too long ago  
A nigga like myself had to strong arm a hoe  
This is not a hoe in the sense of having a pussy  
But a pussy having no God Damn sense, try and push me  
I tried to ignore him and talk to the Lord  
Pray for him, cause some fools just love to perform  
You know the type loud as a motor bike  
But wouldn't bust a grape in a fruit fight  
The only thing that's gonna happen is i'mma get to clapping  
He and his boys gon' be yapping to the captain  
And there I go trapped in the kit kat again  
Back through the system with the riff raff again  
Fiends on the floor scratching again  
Paparazzi's with they cameras snapping them  
D.A. tred to give the nigga the shaft again  
Half-a-mil for bail cause I'm African  
All because this fool was horrasin them  
Trying to play the boy like hes saccarin  
But ain't nothing sweet 'bout how I hold my gun  
I got 99 problems but being a bitch ain't one  
Hit me__[Chorus X3]_

You're crazy for this one Rick  
It's your boy

Bella just laughed as Edward's mouth hung wide open in utter shock. Nessie smirked and swapped places with Carlisle.

Carlisle sang…

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

All of the girls were swooning by the time he was done and when he sang and danced with Esme we all 'awwwwwwwwww'd'

So the only person left was Esme. I wondered what song she would pick.

"take us away Esme!"

They traded spots and Esme sang…

_Intro_

here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
Waitin' for some lover to call  
Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
Almost rang the phone off the wall

for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
Gotta have some hot stuff  
Gotta have some lovin' tonight - hot stuff  
I need some hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need some hot stuuuff!

Intro

for a lover who needs another  
Don't want another night on my own  
Wanna share my love with a woman lover  
Wanna bring a wild man back home

Ref.  
Solo  
Bridgehot-hot-hot stuff  
Ref.

here eatin my heart out no reason  
Won't spend another night on my own  
I dialed about 100 numbers baby  
I'm bound to find somebody home

Ref.

And that finished off the night. We all went home, but not before setting up another karaoke game next week. Who know what will happen? Anything is possible when you are with the cullens.

**I'm soory, I kno some of the lyrics sucked but don't blame me, blame Yahoo. I coppied the lyrics from there!!!!! **

**Noooooooooooooooow REVIEW! Review review ya lazy bunch of non reviewing carrots! REVIEW!**


End file.
